


.•°* "˜ℑ ℌ𝔞𝔱𝔢 𝔖𝔢𝔢𝔦𝔫𝔤 𝔜𝔬𝔲𝔯 𝔉𝔞𝔠𝔢

by Rania95Twaireq



Category: Gao Hanyu - Fandom, Ji XiaoBing - Fandom, S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF, 瀚冰
Genre: Anal Sex, Death, Forgive Me, Gay Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rania95Twaireq/pseuds/Rania95Twaireq
Summary: This book talks about a tragic love story.Gao Hanyu is a wealthy young man who runs his father's company and has a physician boyfriend , Ji Xiao Bing.Ji Xiao Bing is a surgeon. He has a charming and nice personality. Everyone loves and respects him, but the person is not free of the enemies of success.Hanyu loves Ji Xiao Bing a lot and cannot imagine his life without him. However, the moment comes when fate betrays a piece of his heart from him in a tragic accident in a blink of an eye.What will happen when Gao Hanyu meets someone who looks just like his dead lover? As if he was, but with different eyes colour and a more pleasant personality than his dead boyfriend??Continue reading the story to learn more !!┊         ┊       ┊   ┊    ┊        ┊┊         ┊       ┊   ┊    ┊        ┊┊         ┊       ┊   ┊    ┊        ┊┊         ┊       ┊   ┊    ┊        ┊┊         ┊       ┊   ┊   ˚♡ ⋆｡˚ ❀┊         ┊       ┊   ✫┊         ┊       ☪︎⋆               28-11-2020┊         ┊                         ∴━━━✿━━━∴вy:Rania ☕✽ ⋆       . ˚˚✧
Relationships: Gao Hanyu/Ji Xiaobing, 高瀚宇/季肖冰
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	.•°* "˜ℑ ℌ𝔞𝔱𝔢 𝔖𝔢𝔢𝔦𝔫𝔤 𝔜𝔬𝔲𝔯 𝔉𝔞𝔠𝔢

▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅ ♾

In the tastefully decorated living room, two young men were sitting on the sofa preparing to watch the night show. The show will start in five minutes.

Xiao Bing had already prepared sparkling water of melon seeds and potato chips, and sat on the sofa with his legs crossed, and waited for the show to begin.

"Today is a rare day. Why do you want to watch it? We should have hanging out."

The man named Han Yu frowned and showed his grievance.

"I waited for this show for more than a month. Why are you so boring??"

The other looked at him and blew in the air.

"I miss you."

Gao Hanyu's frankness caused Xiao Bing's face to be slightly hot, but his heart was warm, he raised his head and gently kissed his cheek and was intending to speak but,

"You're so cute now."

Hanyu looked into his Grey eyes as well as pinched his boyfriend's chin and slid his index finger over his soft lips, which was tempting to kiss at any time.

"Wha..."

Xiao Bing hadn't expected that he would suddenly kiss him. He wanted to reach out to push him away, but he was surprised that his tongue pierced his mouth, scratched his chest muscles with both hands, and was completely soft.

Nonetheless, after a few seconds, he simply wrapped around the attacker's neck, closed his eyes and kissed him back.

Gao Hanyu secretly smiled as he watched his gentle reaction and deep kissing him, taking all his breaths. Hanyu's soft tongue rolled, brushing neat and delicate teeth and then intertwining upper jaw to feed each other's body fluids.

Though, Gao rolled Xiao Bing's body back and make him lie on his back while holding his sexy lips between his teeth and firmly absorbing them.

"I still want to watch ..."

Ji Xiao Bing struggled with the kiss, and only wanted to protest. Yet, his mouth gagged again.

After that, Gao Han Yu kissed his earlobe, then grabbed the tip of his ear and bitten, saying:

"We can watch while having sex"

"Hanyu !! Don't disturb me and let me watch !!"

The other side didn't respond to his protest, and his hands slipped under the loose-fitting pajamas to touch the two points on his chest and squeeze them with his fingers.

"Uh!!"

The heart was beating rapidly in his chest, and Xiao Bing felt his brain in disarray.

He was panting with difficulty, staring at the crystal lamp on the ceiling with confused eyes, but the voice of people continued to be heard from the TV, and at times there was applause, shouting and even cheers from the audience.

Gao Hanyu's lips slid from his earlobe to his red, swollen lips, due to the constant biting, to imprint on him sticky kisses and he continued to leave a series of warm kisses on his chin down to his neck and sucking his collarbone causing a purple hickey. After that, his furry head was dug in front of his white chest and he took the red bump inside his mouth and rubbed it with his teeth, while his fingers continued to collect and disassemble the milk tip of the right halo.

"Hmmm ..."

Xiao Bing, who was already sensitive, was drugged all over his body, causing a gentle moan to leak out.

Hanyu immediately stiffened, rubbing Ji Xiao Bing's buttocks across his pants. When Xiao Bing sensed something stiff, it rubbing against his buttocks, he blushing from his ear to the base of his neck and biting his lower lip to prevent the whining from escaping.

After Hanyu sucked both sides, his nipples became swollen and red like ripe cherries ready to be picked. However, he looked up and gently kissed his left cheek and whispered in his ear like the devil who had seduced Adam and Eve,

"Baby, I want you. Don't you see how hard I am ?? Do you prefer this on me ??"

He was referring to the show now being shown on TV. Xiao Bing buried his red face in Hanyu's neck and muttered,

"You are an idiot !!"

He said these three words in a timid voice and bit his right shoulder to express his anger.

"Well, I am."

Gao Hanyu smiled and kissed his smooth hair. Therefore he reached out to dig behind the pillow that was above the sofa and pulled out a lubricant.

───── ❆ ─────

Author's Note:

Hello everyone, Well, I have published this book at the request of some of my readers. This is the first chapter, and the hot events will be continued in the second chapter. The update will come out this week.

· · • • • ❀ • • • · ·

☻


End file.
